Einsamkeit
by Masked Marshmellow Maniac
Summary: A story, with some of my own theories about how Germany may really be the Holy Roman Empire, showing how they grew up being raised by Prussia. Amoung all the bloodshed and war, there can be a small hope if you truely believe. But lonliness, that is a thing that is always with you even when you're amoung comrades.
1. Finding the Boy

**EINSAMKEIT**

**Unlike my sister, I tend to think "what if" with certain stories more frequently. Unlike my sister, I don't engage in yaoi… Although I accept it because she writes it herself and because I had my own experiences that might make one refer to me as an "uke" in the yaoi terms at least… However, this isn't about nonsensical chatter about my likes and dislikes. This story is about out favorite Germans: Germany and Prussia.**

**This is my theories mixed with my sister's about how Holy Roman Empire may have grown up to be Germany. First I will present the actual story and have the explanations come up in the middle of each chapter (such as if there are 2 chapters in the story, my explanations will be in between those two chapters so the reader can keep track of what I'm presenting. All right, enough jabberwocky.**

**Chapter 1: ****Das Finden der****Jungen (Finding the Boy)**

-Prussia's Point of View-

It was a long battle, most of my comrades died. Their corpses littered the battlefield. I only remained because I was an immortal country, born from the hopes and dreams of my people. Until the day my nation dies, I will continue to live. However, while I was walking to the small grave yard with swords standing in the place of headstones, I found a small child.

The child was barely breathing; his clothes were black and white, but tattered. How could he survive in this condition? The child had blonde hair and blue eyes. He sighed, struggling to breath. So I picked up the child out of pity and some guilt. How could I have involved this small boy in this bloodshed? He rested his head on my shoulders, he was whispering something, however he was so frail I couldn't hear his almost desperate words.

"You've been through a lot. I can tell." I held onto the child. Even though I didn't know who or what he was, I found myself immediately captivated and feeling responsible for this one. He was breathing normally once again, grasping my uniform.

"Warum hast du mich retten?" This kid could speak my language. I noticed his wounds recovering, but I doubt this one could actually be a country. How could this small child go through so much war and bloodshed? Surely he couldn't be a country. Either way I found myself attached to this child, holding him in the middle of a make-shift graveyard with corpses in all directions.

"Why don't I take you to live with me? You could use the help."

"Nein." This child wanted so desperately to be strong he jumped out of my arms, falling to the ground, but scraping his knees in the process. He managed to stand up, the poor child still had something to fight for. However, he didn't want me to be apart of it. No. This child was much too prideful, too determined for me to stop him.

"You can't do it alone." I watched him walk away for the first ten steps, he was fine. He was just a child walking home (wherever that might've been). However on the eleventh he stopped, falling to the ground and coughing, his clothes and face getting dirty. I ran to him, noticing the blood pouring out of his mouth. "I told you, you can't do it alone!"

"I'm all right." The child said, looking directly at me. Despite his resistance I picked him up and held him in my arms, the softness and the warmth from this boy gave me a feeling I've never experienced before. This new rush of emotion when I saw him cough up blood, when I picked him up and told him he couldn't do it alone; the feeling is new to me, difficult to understand; however it's a nice feeling I believe everyone should feel.

Although when I held him closer he let out a small gasp and stopped moving. I vowed to myself that human or country, I had to save this child. I would raise him as my own and protect him for as long as I live. That's what I wanted, too overwhelmed by my new feelings to think logically about caring for a child. That's right. I want to raise this one, I'm going to take care of him.

**For him to have survived this long, this child is strong. **

**For him to still walk even though he was obviously weak proved he was determined.**

**For this child to faint in the middle of a graveyard proves he can't fight alone.**

**That's why I'm going to assist this child.**

**I'll raise him,**

**Take care of him,**

**I'll be the one,**

**I'll carry him and support him through his sorrow.**

**This child… If he should be a country… I'll call him Germany. He can be my brother.**


	2. Theories 1

**Theories Thus Far**

Just so we can all stay on the same page. These small segments provide proof that Holy Rome may indeed be Germany and vice versa.

At the point where the first chapter starts, the Holy Roman Empire is close to dissolving. It's lost most of it's land and power already. This is the time when Austria and Prussia were at each other's necks and trying to kill each other, or as the fans would like to call it "Prussia wanted to invade Austria's vital regions". (that's purely fanon by the way, the line is said by Lithuania in "Checkmating Poland")

^ Because of this fact, it's a safe assumption to assume that during this time (when Prussia was still recognized as a country), Prussia found Holy Rome (who we suspect to be Germany) and decided to take him back where he would grow up to be Germany.

The Holy Roman Empire's land shrunk down to it's smallest in 1806, around the time of it's dissolution. So for Holy Rome to survive and become Germany, Prussia would've had to find him around this time.

Oh yes, my theory about how the countries of Hetalia exist (and this is my sister's belief as well) is that they are made up of the hopes and dreams of the people who create those countries. The day the country dissolves (like Rome or Germania) or evolves is when it will die.

If you're wondering what I mean by evolve, allow me to explain. This I learned when my dear sister was being homeschooled by a woman named Suzanne Kanabe, one of the best teachers in America (in my opinion) who also happens to be French, so she confirmed this:

The early France was called "Gaul". France is a Hetalia character and the country is still alive and well today, despite it's current financial crisis. So for Gaul to have become France, he must've survived war after war, invasion after invasion and got a lot of recognition and power, there for he could've "evolved" into the perverted, wine-loving, England-obsessed France we all know and love.

You can agree or dissagre with me, these are just my personal theories. But you mock Kuro Shiro Kami Chan and you have to deal with me… I suppose you could comare me to the Netherlands or Switzerland in that respect.

By the way, I know I said I dislike yaoi, but I do strongly believe England and France are cannon and it makes sense to write yaoi for the both of them. Look up "50 reasons to support FrUk" on youtube.


End file.
